Displaced Children
by HikariOni
Summary: Senna has been a lot of places and seen a lot of things. Now she's at Hueco Mundo Ranch for Displaced Children, a place where she is supposedly to be able to take a deep breath. Will she be able to find a place among the delinquents she now lives with, or will she once again just run away? Dark, sexy, bloody things to come.


"Hueco Mundo Ranch for Displaced Children," Senna read the sign as the van drove under it.

"Huh, 'displaced children', am i a displaced child?" she wondered out loud.

"Yes, in a way you are, Senna." Yourichi, the law guardian she's had since she was 11 said to her. Yourichi knew Senna was mostly thinking to herself, but also that the question should be answered.

"More like an unwanted child, don't you think, Richi?" Senna giggled. Yourichi didn't even smile. Senna is such a nice girl, rough, but nice, it made her truly sad to think of all the mistreatment and abuse the girl had gone through. Cases like Senna's truly made her job worth doing, she felt proud that it was her job to take care of and protect children like her.

"So, what's going to happen to me now?" Senna was looking at her, she didn't look sad or afraid or anything but mildly interested. You only knew about Senna what Senna wanted you to know. Period.

"Well, we did most of the paperwork last week so admissions will be fast. There's going to be some uniform fitting, a tour, a med check, and apartment assigning and social worker introduction. After we get you settled in, I'll have the movers bring your things and we'll make a list of everything you'll need to buy. I managed to get you a single apartment, you're not actually in trouble despite being here, so thought you have to follow the rules, you'll have some leeway. I have a surprise for you, so don't let me forget before I go." Yourichi was nervous, while she would still be Senna's law guardian, this would hopefully be a permanent placement for her, so they'd see each other much less.

"Oi, Yourichi, what's my surprise!? Tell me now, now, now!" Senna bounced in her seat.

"Nope, it's a for later gift, something for you to do as you settle in. My lips are sealed."

Yourichi knew Senna hated to wait for anything, but she couldn't help a little teasing, it was too adorable to pass up completely. Senna was just so much; so much woman, so much child. It terrified Yourichi to think of what the girl came from as well as what was yet to come for her.

They were pulling up in front of the main building, so Senna wasn't able to argue further. The 'main building' was actually just the original main house of the estate the Children's Home was now occupying. The most accurate description of the structure was some kind of temple, but to Senna, it seemed to remind her of the plantation mansions back home in Georgia...all the way in America.

Much like Dorothy in Oz, Senna wasn't in America anymore, she was in Japan.

She had always wanted to go to Japan...Honestly she has always wanted to go everywhere; partially because the only thing she truly wanted to do, was see, smell, taste, touch and hear-especially hear-everything there is in the world. She wanted to know and experience it all. She doesn't really have the drive to do anything else at all. Well, except make and listen to music; NMNL, right? But anyway, she never thought that she'd end up where she wanted to go because no one where she was or had been wanted her there. The fact that she was unwanted didn't bother her as much as people thought that it did, or even as much as it probably should have. To Senna, it was only fair because she didn't want to be here anymore then anyone wanted her here.

Outside the front door of the main building were two of the HOTTEST guys Senna had ever seen. One was a tall beefstick of a man, ripped beyond all belief, but sleek and lean as well, as if multiple strongmen had been stuffed into this one unbearably sexy body. He was wearing baggy white Hilfiger drawstring pajama bottoms, low on his hips...low enough to see a thin strip of his light blue boxers, and the sharp jut of his delicious hip bone. On top he had a black tank-top and a blue and white sleeveless hoodie-hood up. He only looked up for a second before returning his eyes to his PSP, but in that one second, Senna was able to see that his eyes were a deep, heartbreaking, lose yourself blue; and if she wasn't mistaken, the little bit of hair she had seen under the hoodie was that same blue.

The second boy was still impossibly tall, yet somehow still significantly shorter then the Blue Boy. He was also green. Well, HE wasn't green, he was actually very, very, VERY pale. So pale he was almost, and seemed to be alabaster white. Which should be creepy, but for some reason was extremely hot. He had dark black, Tim Burton like hair smashed down under a tight knit, dark green beanie. He wore heavy black jeans, with more pockets then a body could possibly have stuff to fill (that they needed on their person anyway) and steal toed combat boots. His tshirt had some band print on it...Arrancar Rising. No Way! They held a permanent spot in Senna's top ten fave metal bands. His eyes we the same shade of green as jungle cats; the shade of green that makes you think of other worlds, fast paced adventures, brave men and sexy women. He had a hoddie as well, also dark green-with some kind of plaid or other subtle pattern. He also sported a pair of headphones around his neck of the same brand as Senna did at the moment-she could tell by the bright red lowercase "b" on the earpiece-high quality, sharp sound. For a second a small bubble of hope that she had found another sound freak began to build in Senna, before she turned up her ipod volume and popped it. She wasn't here to make friends damn it!

As Senna and Yourichi were helped out of the van by the driver, a youngish looking man with long white hair came out of the door behind Boy Blue and Boy Green. He strolled down the steps to the gravel drive, the crunching under his feet somehow sturdy and delicate at once. As he drew near he pulled a large, happy smile and said,

"Hello, i'm Ukitake Juushiro, Director of Hueco Mundo Ranch! You must be Senna, it's so wonderful to have you!" He smiled even wider and looked down at Senna.

Senna had really wanted to at least dislike, if not outright hate the staff here. Staff in state facilities aren't the nicest people; they act like it for a while until they figure out what it is that you have that they want from you, but after that they never stay nice. This Ukitake guy though was making it very difficult. The honesty and truthfulness in his eyes and smile were almost too much. She couldn't help it, she let the corners of her mouth turn up just the slightest bit.

"Hello Ukitake-sama, sir, it's nice to meet you." Senna mumbled just over the music hop-skipping it's way out of the previously mentioned headphones. She had actually been listening to Arrancar Rising the whole trip over, but when she had seen Boy Green's tshirt she had flipped to The Glitch Mob. She didn't want anyone to think that she was _trying_ to make connections.

Yourichi bit back her surprise; this was already going better then expected! For Senna to greet anyone, with a smile no less! Still though, it could be a fake out. Senna was a runner. Escaping was always on her mind no matter where she was or why. It didn't matter how long or how hard Yourichi looked for her placements, trouble always found Senna-though it can't be said that she didn't sometimes look for it-and when they inevitably met up, she ran. Hueco Mundo Ranch was one of the best homes for kids in this area, or really any area, period. There was not only strict requirements for getting in, but also a waiting list that put the Birkin Bag to shame. It was still a home for troubled and abandoned kids, but they had to be very well into their treatment/rehabilitation. She really hoped that Senna would be able to make it work here, it was her best chance to get to the freedom she craved.

The driver had finished unloading all 9 of Senna's suitcases onto the drive and she was just about to sling her duffel over her shoulder when she felt a large, strong hand on her arm. She looked up, ready to verbally destroy the miscreant that dared put their hands on her (she has serious issues with being touched) and was met with the amused and slightly challenging eyes of Boy Blue. She was so startled that she just puffed out a breath and said,

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it."

"Yeah, but I can handle it _better_." Boy Blue said back. Ok, that does it.

"Just who the fu-"

"Grimmjow, why don't you help with the bags Senna isn't already carrying?" Ukitake interjected just in time. He was still smiling all the way to his eyes, but there was just the slightest change in the air around him. Grimmjow, apparently his name wasn't Boy Blue, didn't lose an ounce of cockiness, but backed down and said,

"Sure thing Shiro-take sensei." as he sauntered over to the rest of Senna's luggage. Boy Green was already there and already loaded up with three of her bags. Grimmjow picked up another three. Just as Senna was wondering about her remaining luggage another impossibly tall boy (seriously, is there something in the water?) unfolded out of the front door. If the three boys were tall then the little blonde girl that bounced out after him was Thumbalina.

"Stark, waaaiiitt uuuppp!" She whined. It was cute and weird.

She seemed like a very small child, but she had bigger boobs the Senna so she figured she had to be at least 12 or 13. The boy she was following, Stark, had wavy, rich brown, chin length hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing light washed Jenco jeans and a plain white tee. He also had on half a pair of broken sunglasses, that didn't make the slightest bit of sense, but had a strangely cool effect anyway. He stopped short and the little girl almost went through him.

"DAMN IT STARK THAT HURT!"

"Sorry Lilynette, why don't you relax. I'm not going to go anywhere without you."

He said this all very calmly, almost as if he was bored or high (Senna figured both) and slipped an arm around the girl, absently making soothing motions on her back. Lilynette seemed to accept this and leaned against his side closing her eyes.

"Yo! Stark, think you could help us out?" Boy Blue-no Grimmjow-yelled up to the boy on the porch.

Stark looked over at the remaining three pieces of luggage; a large trunk, a smaller trunk and a large rolling suitcase. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure weaklings, I'll pick up your slack. My nap was interrupted already anyway."

Stark trotted down the steps and quickly-astonishingly quickly-piled all three pieces on top of each other and lifted them up. He made it look like it took zero effort. Senna almost yelled out loud when the little girl-Lilynette-dashed over and jumped up onto his back, but he didn't even flinch. If it wasn't for the way his head tilted back into her neck, you'd never even know that he noticed she was there.

_This is a bizarre place. _Senna thought.

"Where to Shiro-take sensei?" Boy Green asked. His voice was very low and monotone, but clear and strong. It gave Senna chills.

"Oh, Senna is going to be on your floor, Ulquiorra, in the single unit across from Loly and Menoly," Ukitake sensei said.

"Why don't you five head over to the apartments and get Senna settled in. When your done one of you can walk her back here to my office. Yourichi, could you please come with me, I have some things to discuss with you as well as a message for you to pass along to Judge Urahara-san. Yes, this way, thank you!"

With that he swept Yourichi into the house before Senna could protest being left alone with strangers. Slowly she turned around to face the four strangers staring at her. She reached her arm back to play with her hair ribbon, a nervous habit she didn't really know that she had.

"So, um, which way should I start walking?" She wasn't sure whether or not these kids really planed to help her, they could very well just want to see if she has anything they want to steal.

To her surprise it was the blue one, Grimmjow, that answered her.

"Just follow us Little Bit, we'll take good care of you." His voice was fully of arrogance and challenge still, but it was also something close to friendly and didn't seem to be hiding anything else at the moment.

"The emo dude over there is Ulquiorra, he's nicer then he looks, this guy is Stark and his blonde appendage is Lilynette, I'm Grimmjow and you're Senna. You can tell us all about yourself as we walk over, start with whatever the _hell_ it is that you're listening to!"

Ulquiorra snorted, "It's The Glitch Mob dude. Learn something."

Grimmjow just growled. Senna just looked up and said,

"He's right. It's The Glitch Mob, their song 'We Can Make the World Stop'."

Grimmjow only growled again, and though his face didn't actually change, Ulquiorra looked even more superior. Senna started to wonder if they were dating.


End file.
